Truth And Consequences
by DovinCraze
Summary: What if someone wants to bring back the dead Zoidians and Fiona is the key to do so...Will the world be safe...Read to find out...COMPLETED...Van&Fiona...OC&Irvine&Moonbay...Plz review...
1. The Battle Just Begun

  "Both of you have failed", a cold voice which came from the shadows told Hiltz and Ryss. "I gave both of you a simple order and you FAILED!!!! It seems that you need some help so I told my daughter that she could join you in your mission." As he spoke, a girl with long brown hair stepped into the light. She was wearing a blue tank top and black jeans with a white scarf tied around her waist. "This is Nikki. Do not underestimate her. NOW GO! IF YOU FAIL AGAIN, YOU WILL NOT SEE DAYBREAK AGAIN!" "Yes, Master", said Hiltz and Ryss. Nikki just said, "Yes, Father" Three of them walked out of the dark room.

  Once they were out of the castle, Ryss complaint, "I cannot believe Master will send a spoilt brat to help us. As if we will need her help." "Is that so", said a voice that was coming behind them. Hiltz and Ryss turned around and saw Nikki. "What I can't believe is that both of you can't get that Ancient Zoidian, Fiona. You are such a disgrace. Well… I am not going to waste my time talking to you two. I got a Zoidian to kidnap. Bye", and as she said that, she jumped into a Saberfang and ran off with her orange Organoid, Sunstar, following her.

  At a nearby village, Van and company was walking out of a restaurant after having their lunch. "I'm still hungry", grumbled Van. "If you eat anymore, you will explode", teased Irvine. "Come on, we better be going or else we will be late", said Moonbay. "Moonbay is right. We need to go to the base before it gets dark", agreed Fiona. "Fine, let's go. Come on, Zeke", called Van. All of them got into the Gustav except Zeke who rides together with Van's Blade Liger and Irvine's Lighting Saix at the back.

  The group managed to reach the base just in time. A Saberfang was attacking the base. Both Van and Irvine immediately got into their Zoids to join the fight. Irvine shoots at the Saberfang but it managed to dodge without looking back as if it knew that it was coming. The Saberfang turned around to face Van and Irvine. It stood there as if it was waiting for something. Suddenly the ground shake. "What's happening", asked Van. "I do not know", replied Irvine.

  In the Saberfang, Nikki was smiling as she closed her eyes. "They will not know what hit them", thought Nikki. "Sunstar, take over the controls. I am going to play with them", ordered Nikki. Sunstar roar. (That means she agree) Nikki's eyes remained close as she concentrates.

  The earthquake suddenly stopped. Suddenly the Blade Liger flew back as if a force of energy hit it. "What the HELL had happened", cursed Irvine. "I do not know. The Liger suddenly flew back and I can't stop it, as I can't control it at that time. Do you think it was the Saberfang", asked Van as the Liger got back on its feet. "It can't be as the Saberfang has not left my sight for one second", replied Irvine.

  In the Gustav, Fiona was worried when she saw the Liger flew back. "VAN", Fiona shouted. "I'm fine Fiona. Don't worry", Said Van over the intercom. Suddenly, Fiona felt a dark aura surrounding the Saberfang. "I can feel that the pilot in the Saberfang is not done yet", thought Fiona.  (Find out what Nikki is going to do next in the next chapter)


	2. A Second Chance

  In the Saberfang, Nikki was just opening her eyes. She noticed the Gustav near the entrance. "Fiona must be in there", Nikki thought. "Sunstar, I am getting out of the Saberfang. I want you to keep the Liger and the Lighting Saix busy", ordered Nikki. Nikki jumped out of the cockpit. She started to walk towards the Gustav.

  "The pilot is a girl", said Van. "What is she up to by getting out of her Zoid", asked Irvine. "She walking over towards the Gustav", said Van. "I'm chasing after her", said Irvine but the Saberfang blocked its path. "What the HELL", cursed Irvine. The Liger pulled out it blades and charged them up. It ran towards the Saberfang panning to attack it but the Saberfang suddenly disappear. "Where did it go to", asked Van. " VAN, it is on top of you. LOOK OUT", shouted Irvine. It was too late. The Saberfang landed on the Liger. The Liger fell to the ground. The Saberfang used its sharp claws and attacked the Zoid's Core. Luckily, Irvine shoot at the Saberfang but it dodged it. The Saberfang move back to its prey. The Saberfang attacked the Liger till Zeke came out with an injured Van. The Saberfang charged towards the Lighting Saix. The Saberfang done the same thing (to Van) to the Saix.

  Nikki stood in front of the Gustav. Moonbay attacked her but she was pushed back. "Fiona, are you alright", asked Moonbay. " I'm fine but Van, Zeke and Irvine are not", replied Fiona. " The pilot of the Saberfang is still in front of us. What do we do", asked Moonbay. "Maybe we can talk to her", Said Fiona. Fiona got out of the Gustav. "FIONA, what are you doing", shouted Moonbay. Fiona walked towards Nikki. "Who are you and what do you want", asked Fiona. "That's for you to fine out, Zoidian", replied Nikki. "It looks like this is an easy battle but it is not fun at all. I give you another chance. I give you three days for your friends to repair their Zoids before I battle with them again. If they lose, YOU will follow me to see my Father. If I lose, I will stop battling against you and will surrender to you. I will see you in three days time", said Nikki. Nikki ran back to her Zoid and left but not before destroying the army's Zoids. 

  Fiona watched her go before running towards Van and Zeke. Moonbay ran towards Irvine. "What happened", asked Irvine. "I think we better get them inside", said Fiona. With the help of the soldiers, Van and Irvine were carried into the base. 

  "Dr. D, how are they", asked Moonbay. "They will be alright but their Zoids are in bad shape", replied Dr. D. "Will you be able to get the Zoids ready in three days time", asked Fiona. "I think so", said Dr. D. "Then I better start working on them", he added. Dr. D walked off towards the hangar. 

  "Van, are you alright", asked Fiona. "I'm fine", replied Van. Fiona hugged him and Van hugged her back. "Look at the lovebirds", said Moonbay. Irvine was thinking about the Saberfang's pilot. Fiona told them about the deal with her and the pilot. "I'm not letting Fiona leave my side so we must win this battle", said Van. "It won't be so simple. You saw her skills and I think she has a gift", said Irvine. "A GIFT", asked the rest or the group. "We need to check up on her", said Irvine. (Will they be able to find what they need to win? Read the next chapter. See you on the battlefield.)  


	3. Irvine's Feelings

  "Colonel Schubaltz, can you help us to check the data on the pilot whom we fought just now", asked Van. "We are just about to do that", replied Colonel Schubaltz. "Where's Thomas", asked Fiona. "Thomas won't be able to come. I sent him on another mission", replied Colonel Schubaltz. "OK, the pilot's name is Nikki Vision. She is a very skilled pilot. She has three older brothers and her father. Her mother died from a illness two years ago. Her family has houses in every village. It was rumored that she has a gift", said Colonel Schubaltz. "The rumor is true", said Irvine. Everybody look at him. "I know Nikki. We met a few years back."

Flashback---------------------------

"Who are you", asked Irvine. "I am Nikki Vision", replied Nikki. "THE Nikki Vision", asked a shocked Irvine. Nikki nodded. "I am sorry about injuring your Zoid", said Nikki. "It's OK. If this had never happened, I will never meet you", said Irvine. Suddenly a crate that was being lift up broke, and it was going to fall on Irvine. "IRVINE, LOOK OUT", shouted Nikki. But it was too late. Suddenly the crate stops in mid-air. "What the…" said Irvine. He looked at Nikki and saw that Nikki putting her hands out and concentrating. Nikki used her mind's strength and push the crate over Irvine. The crate landed with a loud "CRASH". "How did you know my name", asked Irvine. Nikki sighed. "I have a gift. I have telepathic and telekinesis powers. I read your mind to find out your name and used my mind to hold the crate", said Nikki. " I have to go", said Nikki. She ran to her Saberfang and ran off.

End Of Flashback---------------

  "Since then, I never saw her again until now", said Irvine. "How are we going to defeat her if she knows our every move and thoughts", asked Van. "Maybe if we concentrate hard in enough, she will not be able to get into our minds", suggest Moonbay. "IT WON'T WORK", shouted Irvine. Everyone was shocked. Irvine never shouted at them before (except a few times but not like this). "Nikki will still defeat us as she can crush all the Zoids with her mind too", said Irvine. Then he turned and walks out of the room. "Did he got out the wrong side of the bed today", asked Van. "I wonder what is up with Irvine", thought Fiona.

  Irvine was in the hangar checking on his Zoid, which was still being repaired. He sat down leaning against a pillar. He took out a necklace. It had a star pendant. "You love Nikki don't you", asked Fiona who just walked into the hangar. "Maybe or maybe not. It is all in the past now. She might have forgotten about me. She gave me this necklace before she ran off. I carry it with me as a good luck charm. Sometimes I can feel her standing next to me", said Irvine. Fiona sat beside him. "Do you love Moonbay", asked Fiona. "No, I treat her as an annoying sister. Maybe I do love Nikki. I still need time to think", said Irvine. "Can I keep you company", asked Fiona. "Sure, but what about Van", said Irvine. "Van is with Colonel Schubaltz", replied Fiona. Both of them just sat there thinking and keeping each other company.

  Irvine and Fiona did not know that Moonbay was eavesdropping. When she heard that Irvine did not love her, She cried and ran back to her room that she shared with Fiona. (What about Moonbay's and Nikki's feelings? Read the next Chapter to find out!)


	4. Heartbroken

  In a mansion in a nearby village, Nikki was in the library reading a few novels. Suddenly her housekeeper, Mandy, came in. "Miss Vision, two visitors demand to see you", said Mandy. "Send them to my study. I will see to them there", replied Nikki. Mandy nodded her head and left to attend to the visitors. Nikki replaced the books on to the shelf and left the room. 

  When Nikki walked into her study, her guests were making themselves comfortable on the sofa. "What brings the both of you to my home", asked Nikki. "It looks more like a mansion to me", replied Ryss. "We need to discuss things with you", said Hiltz. "What is it about", asked Nikki. "Now that Van and company's Zoids are injured, they are left vulnerable. We should strike", said Ryss. "I agree with Ryss. We should not waste any more time", said Hiltz. "I disagree. I always like to play fair with my prey. Don't worry I won't let them defeat me and I will capture Fiona. Both of you just leave this mission to me. Now, may both of you leave my house. I have a lot of planning to do", said Nikki. "You better not fail", said Ryss. Hiltz and Ryss left the mansion. "I won't", thought Nikki. 

  Moonbay was still crying in her room. "I can't believe Irvine does not love me at all. He only thinks of me as a sister. STUPID IRVINE", thought Moonbay. She wanted to scream but there was too much sadness in her body. Suddenly Fiona entered the room. She saw Moonbay was crying. Fiona asked Moonbay what was wrong but Moonbay just cried on Fiona's shoulder. All Fiona could do was to comfort her. 

  Fiona was carrying a cup of warm milk for Moonbay when she saw Van. "VAN", shouted Fiona. Van walked over to her. "What's wrong Fiona", asked Van. "Moonbay has been crying since this afternoon. I do not know what's wrong with her. I managed to get her to have a nap. I am delivering a cup of milk for her to drink when she wakes up", said Fiona. "Don't worry too much. Come on, I walk you to your room", said Van. "OK, Van", said Fiona. Van slipped his arm over Fiona's shoulder as they walked. 

  Nikki was in her mansion secret hangar. A few scientists were upgrading her Saberfang. Nikki was inspecting her Zoid when she saw a scar on the Saberfang's hind leg. 

Flashback---------------

A Command Wolf and a Saberfang were fighting against each other. The Command Wolf was in bad shape but it still continued to fight. Suddenly the Command Wolf charged towards the Saberfang. The Saberfang dodged but the Command Wolf scratched the hind leg of the Saberfang.  Then the Command Wolf collapsed. Instead of killing the Zoid, the Saberfang carried the Command Wolf to a nearby repair shop.

End Of Flashback-----------

  "No Zoid was able to scratch the Saberfang. The Command Wolf was the first. I wonder what happened to the pilot? Will I meet him again? Irvine", thought Nikki. 

( Moonbay is heartbroken. Will she return to her cheerful self again? Nikki does not know that the pilot of the Saix is Irvine. How will she react if she knew that Irvine is her enemy? Find out on the next Chapter. See you on the battlefield! )         


	5. Choices

  Today is the day for the battle against Nikki. Van and Irvine were in the hangar checking out their Zoids. Moonbay was quiet the whole morning. Fiona tried to cheer her up but it was no use. Suddenly Colonel Schubaltz walked into the hangar. "We received a E-mail from Nikki. She wants us to meet her at the Canyon Of Sorrow this afternoon. Where is the Canyon Of Sorrow? We never heard of it before. She did not give us the directions.  I think she wants to play games with us. I better go and find out where the place is", said Colonel Schubaltz. "WAIT! I know where that place is. It was the place where I first met Nikki", said Irvine. "Then we better move out", said Van. 

  As the Imperial Zoids move out, Van and the others plan their move. "Fiona, you will go there in Moonbay's Gustav. Irvine and I will lead the pack. Any questions", said Van. Everyone shake his or her head. "Fiona, I want you to put on this tracking device. If we lose this battle we can rescue you", said Van. "OK. Be careful Van", said a worried Fiona. Both of them hugged each other. 

  "Moonbay", shouted Irvine. Moonbay turned around. "I want you to be careful", said Irvine then he ran off to his Saix. Moonbay smiled. "Fiona, let's go", shouted Moonbay. "Looks like the old Moonbay is back", said Fiona to Van. Fiona ran to the Gustav. "Come on Zeke", shouted Van. He jumped into the Liger's cockpit and Zeke fused with the Liger. The Saix and the Liger ran to the front of the pack. The Gustav followed behind.

  Nikki was already at the Canyon Of Sorrow. Sunstar roared. "I know. Don't worry they will be here soon. Then you can play. Just wait a little longer", said Nikki. Suddenly Nikki felt a familiar presence. "Irvine", thought Nikki. She turned her head and saw the Imperial army. "It's time, Sunstar", said Nikki. 

  "There is the Saberfang", said Van. The Zoids got ready to battle. Suddenly Irvine jumped out of his Saix. "IRVINE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING", shouted Van. Irvine walked nearer to the Saberfang.

  "Irvine", said Nikki. She was shocked to see him. She also got out of her Zoid. The two of them just stared at each other. 

  "It is nice to see you again, Irvine. But right now I am your enemy", said Nikki. "Why are you doing this", asked Irvine. "I was left with no choice." "Everyone has a choice." "But not me."  Nikki got back into her Zoid. She shot at all of the Imperial Zoids. The battlefield was left with just the Gustav, the Liger and the Saix. Irvine got back into his Zoid. "I got to stop her", thought Irvine. 

  Moonbay was worried when Irvine got out of his Saix. She calmed down when Irvine returned to his Zoid. "Be careful Irvine", thought Moonbay. 

(Will Irvine stop Nikki in time? Will his feelings get in the way? Find out in the next Chapter. See you on the battlefield!)       


	6. The Canyon Of Sorrow

  Nikki used her telepathic power and went into the mind of Van's Liger. Suddenly the Liger went out of control. Van had no choice but to get out of there before the Liger destroy itself. "ZEKE", shouted Van. Zeke fused out of the Liger with Van. Van quickly ran to the Gustav to seek protection. The Liger crashed itself against the wall of the canyon. Irvine is the only hope for Fiona's freedom. 

Nikki: Irvine, do you know the history of this canyon?

Irvine: This canyon was once the graveyard of the greatest Zoids in Zi. The Imperial   army removed their bodies and made them into Imperial Zoids. It is also the place where a woman killed herself. She jumped down from the ledge and fell to her death. Her family named this place the Canyon Of Sorrow as the woman was in pain when she died.

Nikki: I can't believe you still remember what I told you. This was also the place where I first met you. Now this will be the place where I will defeat you!

  The Saberfang jumped up into the air. The Saix moved to the left before the Saberfang landed on the space where it once stood. The Saix shot at the Saberfang but the Saberfang was quick enough to dodge it. Both of them were almost like twins. They had the same speed and attacks. They knew each other's moves.

Nikki: It looks like the Saix is better then the Command Wolf. But I am better then you're.

  The Saix ran towards the Saberfang but the Saberfang was faster. Suddenly the Saix ran on the wall of the canyon. It jumped up and landed on the Saberfang. Nikki used her telekinetic power and push the Saix off the Saberfang. The Saix flew and banged against the wall of the canyon. The Saberfang walked over to the Saix. It used its claws and scratched the Saix. In the Saix, Irvine was unconscious. The Saberfang stopped left with a few more inches before it destroy the core.

Nikki: I am so sorry Irvine. Sunstar, get Fiona! This battle is over!

  Sunstar fused out and ran towards the Gustav. Zeke tried to stop it but Zeke was weak. Van was also too weak. Moonbay was shocked to see that Irvine was down. Sunstar took hold of Fiona's arm and fused back into the Saberfang. Next thing Fiona knew was that she was sitting on the passenger sit in the Saberfang. 

Nikki: LET'S GO SUNSTAR! Goodbye Irvine.

  Fiona heard Nikki was about to cry. Fiona wanted to talk to her but someone told her not to in her head. The Saberfang ran off. 

  Van and Moonbay ran to the damaged Saix and carried Irvine out. Moonbay heard Irvine calling Nikki's name before he fainted.

(What will happen to Fiona who is in the enemy hands? Find out in the next Chapter!)


	7. Nikki's Three Elder Brothers

  Nikki was staring out of her bedroom window when Mandy came in. "Miss Vision, your brothers have arrived", said Mandy. "I am in no mood to talk to them. Tell them that the Zoidian is in the guest room. They can take her to see father. I am not going to follow them", replied Nikki. Mandy left the room. Nikki started to cry. Sunstar walked towards her. "I'm OK Sunstar", said Nikki. "Irvine, I am so sorry", thought Nikki. She started to cry harder. 

  In the foyer, Nikki's brothers were angry when they heard that Nikki was in no mood to talk to them. Nick was the eldest. His full name is Nicholas. He is the strongest and the leader among the brothers. Norman was next. He is well informed about the things happening around him. Morris is the youngest among the three brothers. He is very kind and speaks with reasons. All of them pilot a Saberfang and have Organoids too. 

Norman: Why is Nikki in such a bad mood? Was it because of the battle just now? I hurt me to see our youngest and only sister in a bad mood. Why don't we go up to her room to talk to her?

Norris: Are you crazy? You know Nikki's temper when she's in a bad mood. We should let her be alone. She can sort things out. We should not interfere with her feelings from her heart.

Nick: Norris is right. We should leave Nikki alone. Don't forget we still need to deliver the Zoidian to Father. We will move out tomorrow afternoon. The Zoids and Organoids need some rest. We need some rest too. Mandy get our rooms ready for the night.

Mandy: Yes, Master Nick. What about the prisoner?

Norman: Give her her meals and some new clothes to wear for the night.

Mandy: Of course, Master Norman.

  Fiona was in a huge and elegant room. She was hoping Van and Irvine are alright and hope Van would rescue her soon. Suddenly Mandy came in. 

Mandy: This is your dinner. These are some clothes for you to wear. You will leave tomorrow afternoon so be ready by than. 

Fiona: Thank you very much. Who will I being leaving with?

Mandy: Miss Nikki's three elder brothers. They will send you to see Master Vision. 

  Mandy left the room. "Van, where are you", thought Fiona.

(Will Van be able to save her? What about Irvine and Nikki? Will Moonbay be able to confess her feelings to Irvine? Read the next Chapter! See you on the battlefield!)   


	8. The Vision Brothers

  Moonbay was watching Irvine sleeping on the hospital bed. Irvine was not badly injured but the Saix would takes a few days to get it running again. Van walked into Irvine's hospital room. "How's Irvine", asked Van. "He needs lots of rest. Have you found out Fiona's location", said Moonbay. "We found her. I'm going to rescue her right now. I'm here to say goodbye", said Van. Just before Van went out, Irvine woke up. "Wait! I'm coming with you", said Irvine. "NO! You are staying here", argued Van. "I need to talk to Nikki", said Irvine. "Fine, but I'm going too", said Moonbay. Moonbay and Van went out to get things ready. Irvine was in the room changing. He saw the necklace and put it in his pocket. 

  Irvine was in the Gustav with Moonbay. Van was in the Liger. They are following Fiona's signal. They came to a mansion. Suddenly they were being fired at. "Looks like we are not welcome", said Van. The Gustav dodged the missiles while the Liger shot down all of the machines. They did not know that the three brothers were watching their every move. 

Norris: They shot down all of our firepower! What do we do?

Norman: Relax! Why don't we greet them ourselves?

Nick: OK! My Saberfang needs some exercises. 

Moonbay: Van! There are three Saberfangs in front of us. Which one of them is Nikki?

Irvine: None of them is Nikki.

Van: Who are you?

Nick: We are the three Vision brothers. Older brothers of Nikki.

Norman: Van Flyheight. The great hero of Zi. Let's see what you got!

Norris: This is also revenge for what you had done to Nikki! 

Van: We did not do anything to Nikki! She won and took Fiona away!

Moonbay: We did not touch her!

Nick: I do not care! Say your prayers Van! We are going to destroy you today! You have been a thorn in my father's sight! Father will thank me when he sees you gone from this world! 

Van: Enough chitchat. Let's battle!

(Will Van rescue Fiona? What about Nikki? Read the next Chapter! See You On The Battlefield!)  


	9. Changed Of Mind

Norris charged at the Liger. Van moved the Liger to the right but Nick and Norman surrounded it. Norris landed on the Liger and scratched it.

Nick: How does it feel to be heading for hell?

Norman: It looks like the Great Van is nothing but a loser. What a disgrace!

Norris: We are going to like killing our prey.

Van: I'm not done yet!

The Liger tried to get up but it was injured badly.

Norman: Don't even try to get up. Say your prayers.

Norris was about to fire at the Liger when he was pulled back. 

Nikki: STOP IT!

Nick: Nikki, how nice of you to join us.

Nikki: Let him go!

Norman: Why should we?

Norris: Nikki, why are you acting like this?

Nikki picked up the Liger and ran to the Gustav. She placed it in front of it. She turned and faces her brothers.

Nikki: If you want him, come and claim him!

Nick: We do not want to fight against you. Step aside.

Nikki: I WON'T!

Norris: Please Nikki; don't force us to hurt you.

Norman: Nikki, you've change.

Nikki: Yes I have and so would you.

Nikki got ready to battle with her three older brothers who had been with her for her entire life. It was them who trained her to be a skilled pilot. Without them she would be lost. Now she is going to fight against her meteors.

Nick: You are making a big mistake Nikki. You must never be against your own brothers. You have disgrace our family name.

Norris: I'm sorry Nikki.

Norman: Forgive us.

( What will happen to Nikki? Read in the next chappie!) 


	10. Traitor

Nikki was nervous, as she never fought against her brothers before. "What am I doing", thought Nikki "Am I doing this for Irvine or for myself". Nikki's Saberfang roared and charged towards her brothers. She shot at them but they managed to dodge it. "Damn", cursed Nikki. Suddenly her brothers' Saberfangs joined together. They became Cerberus. Nikki was shocked as she never seen this before. "See this new Zoid. It's more powerful then any other Zoid. Prepare to meet your doom", said Norman. Suddenly fire came out from Cerberus's mouth. Nikki moved to the right to avoid it but it burned the mansion. Maids and scientists ran out of the mansion. "Are you crazy", shouted Nikki. "You should have thought of the consequences before you turn your back on your own family", said Nick. Nikki ran towards the mansion but Cerberus blocked her. "You're not going anywhere", said Nick.

Fiona was trying not to breathe in the smoke. She coughed. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She banged on the door and screamed for help. "VAN", shouted Fiona. Suddenly the door opened. A tall man walked in and dragged her away. "Let me go. Where are you taking me", screamed Fiona. Suddenly someone hit her on the head and she blacked out. 

Irvine and Moonbay was getting the people out. Van was in the mansion looking for Fiona. A door collapsed in front of him. "FIONA", shouted Van. "I better get out her. The place is going to go soon. Fiona must have been taken away", thought Van. He ran back to the front door. "Where's Fiona", asked Irvine. "She's not inside", replied Van. "We better get out of here", said Moonbay. They got back to the Gustav and watched the fight. 

Nikki used her mind and pushed back Cerberus. Cerberus blew another fire at Nikki. The flame broke Nikki's concentration and it was too late to dodge. The flame hit Nikki and the Saberfang dropped to the ground. Nikki tried to get the Saberfang up but it was badly hurt. Sunstar fused out and collapsed. Nikki suddenly fainted.

Cerberus picked up the Saberfang and threw it in the flames that were burning the mansion. "I'm sorry Nikki. May you rest in peace", said Norris. The flames started to burn the Saberfang. "Let's go", ordered Nick. They ran off with their sister burning within the flames.

"NO", shouted Irvine as he jumped out of the Gustav and ran into the flames. "Irvine", shouted Moonbay. Moonbay wanted to go after him but Van held her back. "There's nothing we can do but wait", said Van. Suddenly Irvine came out carrying Nikki. Irvine suddenly fainted on to the ground. Van and Moonbay took them to the nearest hospital in the Gustav.

In the hospital. "Doctor, how are they", asked Moonbay. " The man fainted as he inhaled too much smoke. He just needs some rest. The girl suffered more injures. She has a severe head injury. If she managed to survive through the night, she will be fine. She also will be disfigured. Her face will be ugly as the flames burned through some of her skin. She will be upset. Someone close to her should stay with her tonight", said the doctor. "Thanks", said Moonbay. "I'll stay with Irvine while you stay with Nikki", said Van. "Fine with me", replied Moonbay. 

(Will Nikki Survive? Where's Fiona? Read the next chappie to find out)            


	11. Nikki's Information

(In this chapter, I will be concentrating on Van and the gang in the hospital. Fiona will be in the next chapter.)

Nikki open her eyes and saw Moonbay asleep on a chair. Nikki sat up and saw that she was not wearing her usual clothes. "You're up so soon", said Moonbay. "Where am I", asked Nikki. "In the hospital. You got into a bad fight", replied Moonbay. Nikki started to recall her last battle with her brothers. Nikki tried to get out of bed but Moonbay stopped her. "Let me go", shouted Nikki. She pushed Moonbay's hands away and walked towards a mirror. "NIKKI, DON'T", screamed Moonbay. Nikki screamed when she saw her reflection. She smashed the mirror. Her right side of her face was ruined. She started to cry. She screamed at Moonbay to get out of the room. "I'll come back to check on you later", said Moonbay before she closed the door. 

Van and Irvine were talking when Moonbay entered the room. "How's Nikki", asked Irvine. "She's upset right now. She saw her face. I tried to stop her but she overpowered me", said Moonbay. Irvine got off the bed and headed for the door. Moonbay and Van knew that only Irvine was able to knock some sense into Nikki's mind. "I'm going out to get some fresh air", said Van. Moonbay was left alone in the room. "Poor Van. He must be thinking of Fiona. I know that Irvine loves Nikki. I shouldn't be fighting over him. I should forget about him. I got to get out of here before I break down", thought Moonbay. She ran out the door before her let her tears fall.

Irvine opened Nikki's door. Nikki was sitting on the floor crying. Irvine sat next to her and put his arms around her. Nikki cried her heart out into his shoulders. "It's OK. I will still love you even though you don't look good. I do not care of your looks. Why don't we go to a plastic surgeon to fix your face", said Irvine. All Nikki could do was nod her head. Irvine and Nikki sat there for a few hours. 

Van was outside. He had been walking in circles for hours. "I'm sorry Fiona. I should have saved you sooner. It's my entire fault. Where are you? I missed you", thought Van. He looked up into the sky praying that Fiona will be alright. 

Two days later, Nikki's face was fixed. Irvine and Nikki were sitting in the cafeteria when Van and Moonbay walked in. They sat opposite them. "I know what you want", said Nikki. "Where's Fiona", asked Van. "I do not know what happened or where she had gone to. It can't have been my brothers", said Nikki. "Why not", asked Moonbay. "My brothers do not care whether a person they love dies. They won't care if the Zoidian is dead", replied Nikki. "HER NAME IS FIONA! DON'T CALL HER ZOIDIAN", shouted Van. Nikki ignored that remark. "Why did you capture Fiona", asked Irvine. "The job actually belonged to Ryss and Hiltz. But they failed so my father told me to help them. I do not know why my father wants the Zoidian. He never tells anyone the reason except Nick. He is the only person Father trust. Nick never told me and my brothers before", said Nikki. "Do you know where your brothers might go", asked Moonbay. "The only place they will go is back to the castle", said Nikki. "Where's this castle", asked Irvine. "It's in the Valley Of Shadows", replied Nikki. "Where's that", asked Van. "I can show you the way", suggest Nikki. "Fine, we'll leave at dawn", said Van. "No! We must leave at sunset. If we leave in the morning, we'll be watched easily. We can't take the Gustav. We must used our own Zoids", said Nikki. 

The next day, the sun was about to set. Van and Irvine were loading their supply into their Zoids. Moonbay was checking the Zoids. Nikki was outside looking at the sun. She whispered," Sunstar." Suddenly a flash of light blinded her. Once the light cleared, Sunstar was standing in front of her. She walked into the shed with Sunstar behind her. "All is done. Lets get moving", said Van. "I'll take Nikki while you take Moonbay", said Irvine to Van. "Fine by me", said Van. Nikki got into the Saix. When both Zoids were ready Sunstar and Zeke fused. They ran out of the shed towards the Valley Of Shadows.

(What lies in store for them? Read the next chappie to find out. See you on the battlefield!)        


	12. The Plan

(This is the chapter you have been waiting for. Fiona is involved. Enjoy it.)

"Where am I", thought Fiona. Walls surrounded her. She did not know how she got there. She touched the bruise on her head where the guy who took her, hit her. Suddenly the door behind her opened. A tall man walked in. He had a scar on his forehead. "Get up! You are being summoned into the Great Hall", ordered the man. Fiona stood up and walked out of the door where two more men were waiting. She followed them up a flight of stairs. They stopped outside a huge door. One of the men opened the door while the other pushed Fiona into the dark room. 

Fiona could not see anything in the darkness. "Welcome Zoidian", greeted a cold voice. Fiona heard someone snap his fingers and bright lights filled the room. She saw a guy wearing a suit sitting on a throne in front of her. She also saw Hiltz and Ryss standing on either side of the throne. "I should have known that both of you were involve in all this", shouted Fiona to Hiltz and Ryss. They remained silent. "They are only my prawns in this game", said the guy in the same cold voice. "Who are you", asked Fiona. "I am Vision", said Vision. He stood up and walked towards Fiona. "You have met my youngest daughter", said Vision. "What do you want with me", asked Fiona. "You are the key to make my plan work. I've been watching you ever since you were found by Van. You can make the Zoidian race rise again", explained Vision. "What do you mean", asked Fiona. "Before my wife died, she told me the secret of awaking the Zoidian race. She was the Keeper in her family to watch over this secret. I only need to use your body as a sacrifice to the dead Zoidians. They will rule Zi and I will be their King", said Vision. Fiona was scared and wished Van was next to her. "I won't let you do this. Why must you do this", screamed Fiona. "My wife is a Zoidian. So are my children and I. I can make my wife alive again. She can see her children get married and her grandchildren. She never had a good life before she died. Her family abused her. I saved her by marrying her but the curse went with her. She did not die in peace. When she's alive again, I will give her anything she wants. My children do not know that they are Zoidians. I think you heard enough. Take her back to the cell ", said Vision. Fiona was shocked that he was a Zoidian too. She ran towards the door but it was locked. Hiltz and Ryss took her by her arms and pushed her back into the cell. "Too bad Van won't be here to see you for the last time. You better get some sleep. The ceremony will take place tomorrow evening", said Ryss before she left. Fiona hugged herself and prayed that Van will save her. "Van", whispered Fiona.

The Saix and Liger were running at top speed with Nikki giving out directions. "We're almost there. We will reach there by sunset. We better not stop as there are spies around here", said Nikki. "Fiona, hang on. I'm coming to save you", thought Van. 

(Will they be in time to save Fiona? How will Nikki react if she found out that she's a Zoidian? Read the next chapter to find out! See you on the battlefield!)            


	13. The Truth 1

Fiona could not sleep that night. When morning came, she was too weak to walk when she was being summoned to see Vision. Hiltz and Ryss dragged her to the Grand Hall. The Hall was decorated with candles and a table with chains in the middle. Hiltz put Fiona on the table and Ryss locked her wrists and ankles with the chains. Vision walked towards her carrying a dagger. " Looks like your Van won't be here to see you for one last time," said Vision. Fiona closed her eyes and tried to block out Vision's words. "I'll let you have some rest before you die", said Vision before he left the room with Hiltz and Ryss.

"What do you have to report, " asked Vision to Nick in his study. "We found out that Nikki is helping Van and they will be arriving soon. What should we do, " said Nick. "We let them come as they wish. I need you and your brothers to stay here and protect the castle. When they ceremony is started, I must not be disturbed. You will keep out the intruders. Is this clear," ordered Vision. Nick gave a small bow and left the room. "Why must you betray your family Nikki," thought Vision.

"There is the Vision castle," said Nikki pointing towards a building. "Let's go. Fiona needs us," said Van and the Liger ran towards the castle. 

"Great ancestors above, hear my call and respond to my plea…Awake the lost Zoidians, let them live again and give them freedom…All I want is my wife and be in command of the Zoidians…Grant me my wish and you will have a Zoidian in return," chanted Vision in the Grand Hall. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his face. He continued, "Lost Zoidians… your time to return to the living realm has come…you will live again…" Fiona started to cry and wanted Van to hold her.

Van and the gang got out of their Zoids. Nikki looked up at the sky that was starting to turn black. "I can feel that something bad is about to happen. Fiona…Father…Zoidians…Mother," mumbled Nikki. Irvine held her to stable her. Suddenly Nick and his brothers came out of the castle. "Look who's here", said Norris. Van got into a battle pose. "STOP! We should not be fighting. Something bad is going on. We have to stop it. NOW," shouted Nikki. She quickly ran passed her brothers and ran into a long hallway. She started to hear voices, guiding her to the evil place. She ran into the Grand Hall and saw Fiona chained up. Vision looked at her. He sneered at her. Nikki tried to go to Fiona but a barrier stopped her. 

( What happen next read the next chappie to find out!)


	14. The Truth 2 Happy Ending

Nikki banged her fists on the barrier. Van and the others ran into the room. They were shocked to see Fiona being chained up and Vision holding a knife in his hands.

Nikki: Father, stop it! Don't do it!!

Van: FIONA!!

Irvine: Damn it!!

Moonbay: Oh my God!

Vision walks over to Fiona and uses the knife to slit her wrist. Blood flow into a bowl. Vision pours the blood over the knife.

Fiona: Help me! Van! (She fainted)

Van: Fiona! Hold on!! I'm coming!

Van uses his body and hit against the barrier but it was no use. Irvine tried to help him but it didn't do anything.

Nikki suddenly heard her mother's voice in her head.

-----------(In Nikki's head)----------

Jasmine (Nikki's mother): Nikki, you must stop your father from letting the Zoidians to rise again.

Nikki: How do I do that? I can't go through the barrier.

Jasmine: You have the gift of the mind, which is very powerful. Use it.

Nikki: Why must it be me? Why do I have this gift?

Jasmine: You are a Zoidian. You are the only one who is able to save Fiona, your fellow Zoidian.

Nikki: I can't do it. I can't betray my family. I did it once. I can't do it again.

Jasmine: My child, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You followed your heart and chose your own path to take. You can do it. I'll be beside you.

-----------(End of conversation)-------

Nikki walked towards the barrier and touch it. She closed her eyes and went into Fiona's mind.

---------(Fiona's mind)----------

Nikki: Fiona, can you hear me?

Fiona: Who are you?

Nikki: I'm Nikki. I'm your friend.

Fiona: You are the one who captured me. What do you want?

Nikki: You have to wake up. You have to open your eyes.

Fiona: I can't. I'm too tired. I want to sleep.

Nikki: Fiona, you have to wake up. Don't you want to see Van? Don't you want to marry him and grow old together?

Fiona: Yes, I want to be with Van.

Nikki: Then, you can open your eyes. Van is waiting for you. He is in the room with you. Your friends are here too.

--------(End of conversation)--------

Nikki open her eyes. Fiona opened her eyes too. Vision saw Fiona awake.

Vision: You are awake. You should have stayed asleep. This will be painful.

Vision slit her cheek. Van was shouting trying to get Vision to stop.

Van: YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'LL PAY!

Vision: You are so pathetic. You can't even save your love one. Fool. Sons, capture them, except Nikki.

Nick: Yes, father.

The brothers capture Van. Irvine and Moonbay. The three of them struggled but the grip was too strong. Nikki stared at Vision who stared back at her.

Vision: My daughter, how can you betray your family? You are a disgrace!

Nikki: I'm sorry, father. I ask for your forgiveness.

Vision: You are just like your mother. Her beauty. Her wisdom. Her stubbornness.

Nikki: I talked to her. She told me that I was a Zoidian. Was it true?

Vision: Yes. You and your brothers are Zoidians.

Van, Irvine and Moonbay were shocked.

Vision: Your brothers knew. I promised your mother not to tell you.

Nikki: Why are you doing this?

Vision: To bring your mother back and to rule the world.

Nikki: Release Fiona.

Vision: Who are you to tell me what to do!

He let down the barrier and summoned Hiltz and Ryss to bring Nikki towards him. Vision looked into Nikki's eyes. He slapped her.

Irvine: HEY!! YOU IDIOT!!

Vision looked at Irvine.

Vision: You love my daughter, don't you?

Irvine: Yes, I do.

Nikki looked at Irvine. Moonbay was looking at the floor.

Vision: My daughter betrayed her family because of this ruffian!!

Nikki: NO! I followed my heart! It's not his fault!

Vision looked at Van. He took the knife and slit Fiona's arm. Fiona was weak from losing too much blood. Nikki knew she had to do something. She used her mind and tried to unchain Fiona.

-------(Irvine's mind)------

Nikki: Irvine, I need you to distract my father.

Irvine: Nikki? Why?

Nikki: Don't ask questions. Just do it.

-------(End of conversation)------

Irvine: HEY, PEA-BRAIN! IF YOU WANT TO AWAKE THE ZOIDIANS, WHY NOW?

Vision walked towards him. Nikki used all her strength and will power and unchained Fiona. Van stepped on Nick's foot. Van ran towards Fiona and carried her up. Hiltz and Ryss tried to stop him but they were pushed away by Nikki's mind. Nikki fainted as she used up her strength. Irvine knocked Norris and picked Nikki up. Moonbay bit Norman's arm and ran to the door. But the door was locked. Vision sneered at them. Suddenly a gust of wind blew opened the door and knocked Vision off his feet. The gang ran out of the castle. They got into their Zoids and ran to the nearest hospital. Moonbay took one of the Gustav in the castle and transported them.

----At the Hospital------

Fiona's wounded were treated and was resting in a hospital room. Van was with her. Watching over her. Nikki was also sleeping in another room with Irvine and Moonbay looking after her.

Moonbay: What's going to happen to them?

Irvine: The Imperial army captured them. But Vision, Hiltz and Ryss escaped.

Moonbay: Irvine? If I tell you that I love you, what will you do?

Irvine: I will say that I only treat you like a sister and I'm in loved with someone else.

Irvine touched Nikki's forehead.

Irvine: I'll get some drinks for you and Van.

Moonbay: Ok.

Nikki woke up.

Nikki: You love Irvine don't you?

Moonbay: You heard our conversation?

Nikki: Yes

Moonbay: Sorry.

Nikki: You don't need to say that. If you love him, carry on loving him.

Moonbay: Why?

Nikki: Don't tell Irvine that I know that I'll be gone soon and he needs you to be there for him.

Moonbay nodded her head. Irvine came in. He hugged Nikki. Moonbay stepped out of the room.

----In Fiona's room----

Van was holding Fiona in his arms.

Van: I missed you so much.

Fiona: Me too.

Van: I'll never let you out of my sight again.

Van took out a diamond ring.

Van: Fiona, Will you marry me?

Fiona: YES.

Van put the ring on Fiona's finger and kissed her on the lips.

-----Sometime after----

Moonbay: Fiona! Over here!

Fiona laughs and threw the bouquet of flowers. All the girls were pushing each other but in the end the bouquet ended in Nikki's hands.

Van: Hey, Irvine! You'll be next!!

Irvine: Don't worry! I'll invite you!!

Irvine put his arm around Nikki. Nikki hit him on the chest making him fall into the pond, which was behind him. Everyone laugh. Moonbay high-fived Nikki.

Moonbay: You go girl!

Nikki: Thank you. Thank you, very much.

Van helped Irvine up. Thomas walked over with Herman.

Thomas: Congrats, Van! You better look after this gem next to you.

Van: I will.

Herman: You better get going on your honeymoon. I want you back on duty in one-month time.

Van: YES, SIR!

Van took Fiona's hand and they went into the Liger. Zeke was trying to get the bowtie out of his neck when Van called him. Zeke fused with the Liger and they happy couple went to their honeymoon at the Wind Colony. The rest continued to party through the night.

--------------------------  -------------THE END------------------- -------------------------------

Author's Note

Van and Fiona are married. Nikki and Irvine are together. Moonbay and Nikki are like sisters. But what about Vision who escaped. There will be a sequel to this story so you better wait for that. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. Read my other stories while waiting for the sequel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
